Salvaje como un huracán
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: La primera vez que Jace besa a Clary frente a Alec, él puede jurar que justo antes de cerrarse, sus ojos están posados en él. —Drabble, Alec/Jace. Para Analu y Hizz.


**Título:** Salvaje como un huracán

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Claim: **Alec Lightwood. Jace Wayland. Clary Fray. Alec/Jace.

**Disclaimer: **De la Clare, really. Lo del principio y el título pertenecen a Beethoven R :D

**Summary: **La primera vez que Jace besa a Clary frente a Alec, él puede jurar que justo antes de cerrarse, sus ojos están posados en él. —Viñeta, Alec/Jace. Para Analu y Hizz.

**Nota: **Antes que nada, OHDIOSMÍO(?)QUÉVERGÜENZA ME DA ESTO, gracias. Ahora sí: Es que yo desde anoche no las puedo amar más porque es imposible, srsly; para mis espos, Analu y Hizz, por ser tan... así (L).

**Nota2**: Gracias a mi R de mi cuore por betearlo :D

* * *

:-:  
«Siento sus uñas hundiéndose en mi piel, es una fiera que no quiero domar.»  
:-:

La primera vez que Jace besa a Clary frente a Alec, él puede jurar que justo antes de cerrarse, sus ojos están posados en él. Y es que tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, pero puede jurar que había algo en ellos, entre divertidos y desafiantes, que le eriza el vello de sus brazos.

(Le empotra contra la pared mientras besa —muerde, saborea— sus labios; una de sus manos viaja directamente a su nuca, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos, jalándolo ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que Alec gimiera sofocadamente.)

Aparta la mirada, porque no soporta, no puede. Pero sonríe levemente —divertido, cínico como él solo— y muerde su labio inferior para evitar decir algo de lo que se podría (no) arrepentir.

(Jace besa su cuello, mordiendo ahí donde conecta con su hombro y Alec casi puede escucharse a sí mismpo ronronear. La fría pared pegada a su espalda ahora desnuda es casi su único soporte, las piernas le fallan y un gruñido que no llega a ser proferido porque los labios de Jace vuelven a estar sobre los suyos; es de lo único que puede estar consciente.)

Jace se separa de ella, sonríe, besa su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Clary está sonrojada, con una sonrisa boba en la cara y más avergonzada de lo que podría estar nunca. Pero sus ojos viajan hacia Alec casi instantáneamente, porque siente su mirada atravesarle como si fueran dagas, porque sabe que Alec no la acepta y no se va a molestar en hacer como que sí.

(Grita, se desespera y quiere golpearlo, pero no puede, no tiene fuerza (de voluntad). Y sólo puede quedarse ahí —aferrado a sus hombros, con las piernas separadas, frotándose contra él— y dejarse hacer. Jadea en busca de aire, aprieta la mandíbula cuando _siente_ la sonrisa casi sádica de Jace cuando se acerca a su oído a susurrarle Alec ni siquiera entiende qué, mientras desabrocha demasiado lentamente su pantalón. Puede sentir el deseo recorriéndole por sus venas, cegándole, obligándole a actuar como lo que él no es. Porque ahora es Jace quien está contra la pared, quien sisea de placer cuando la mano de Alec se cuela dentro de su ropa interior; a quien le falla todo el cuerpo cuando Alec lame, muerde ahí justo detrás de la oreja, donde la piel es más sensible y hace que Jace se vuelva loco completamente.)

Pero esta vez Alec sonríe, pero no una sonrisa sincera como acostumbra, sino condescendiente, como diciendo «Pero mira qué tonta eres» que cualquiera que no fuera ella podría reconocer.

(Murmura incoherencias contra su cuello, suspira su nombre y clava sus uñas en sus brazos. La pared parece arder, como si el calor corporal que le sobrara hubiera ido a parar ahí, la ropa que sobraba desde el principio desaparece no lo suficientemente rápido. No hay tiempo para nada más que eso y ambos lo saben. Pero Jace no puede más, acerca más su cuerpo al de Alec, deslizando su mano entre ellos, buscando que todo acabe, la liberación al fin, porque sabe perfectamente que si no termina todo en ese momento, él no iba a considerarse dos veces el follárselo contra el piso así todo el mundo estuviera viéndoles.)

Jace le ve, serio, con el ceño fruncido, porque le conoce y sabe lo que está pensando; pero no puede evitar que sus ojos muestren lo que en realidad piensa. Alec no dice nada, no se mueve, simplemente cruza sus piernas y se acomoda mejor en el sillón. Clary está confundida, cualquiera podría verlo, pero no hace nada, porque puede sentir esa tensión en la habitación.

«Vamos» Es Jace el primero en romper el silencio y jalarla hacia la salida. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, con zancadas que no muestran su titubeo y esa pose altiva que le caracteriza tan bien.

(Y esta vez no se reprime. Grita, tiembla, suspira.

Y sonríe.)


End file.
